


Backaches

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's back hurts from all the fucking him and Ian have been doing and he's embarrassed to let Ian know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backaches

Ian wakes up, rubbing his eyes and looks over across the bed to an already awake Mickey smiling at him. 

"You’re awake?" Ian says turning to him fully.

"Man your observation skills are on point today, huh?"

Ian laughs  taking his tank top off, “I’m hopping in the shower…wanna join?” He gives a side smile to Mickey who looks away awkwardly

"Nah umm you go ahead… I’ll take one later or something."

Ian eyes him curiously “…okay…”

Mickey rolls over wincing as he watches Ian exit.

Ian comes back into the room,newly washed to Mickey sitting on the edge of the bed. “Shower’s all yours”

"I’ll just wait… I don’t really need one"

"Ha okay… since you didn’t join me in the shower could you at least join me for breakfast?" Ian raises an eyebrow.

Mickey smiles and shakes his head. ”Alright, firecrotch. I’ll have breakfast with you”

Ian grins “Good” and turns around to walk out of his room. 

Mickey sucks in a breath as he gets up and slowly follows Ian. By the time he gets downstairs Ian is already sitting at the table starting his breakfast. When he spots Mickey he grabs another serving of Eggs Benedict from Debbie and Lip and Mickey tries to resist the urge to grab a hold of his aching back as he descends the stairs. It’s not  until Ian comes over with Mickey’s plate and notices his pained expression that he realizes something was wrong.

"Hey, you okay?" He whispers close to his ear so his siblings don’t hear. 

"Yeah" Mickey’s face twists slightly in pain, "Fine"

"Ha yeah sure. Looks it." Ian sets the plate down. 

"Thanks," Mickey says and Ian watches Mickey’s face contort again in pain.

"Mickey…come on…"

Mickey looks around making sure none of the other Gallaghers could hear. “My back…” he says bashfully, “I think …you may have pulled something when we were…”

Ian sits back trying not to smile. “Ahh..” then looks at Mickey sympathetically “Shit, Mick. Sorry”

Mickey smiles softly and digs into his breakfast as Ian finishes up his food and then gets up to move behind Mickey, rubbing his shoulders. 

"Finish up and come upstairs. I’ll take care you" Ian says seductively in Mickey’s ear, giving him a wink as he goes to put his dish in the sink.


End file.
